


If You Would Come

by ChillinbytheFire



Series: Merry is Maytime fills [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Half-Cousin Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinbytheFire/pseuds/ChillinbytheFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros touches himself while thinking of his beautiful, yet slightly too young, cousin. </p><p>Can be considered as the alternate POV of Secret Adorations</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Would Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Если бы ты пришёл...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507887) by [rio_abajo_rio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio)
  * Inspired by [Secret Adorations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635425) by Anonymous. 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Maedhros guiltily touches himself to thoughts of slightly underage Fingon.

Maedhros released a long-held sigh as he lowered himself into the pleasantly hot water. After a long day of hunting in the forest, his muscles needed this. Every time he was in the forest, he would make his way here.  It was a delightful place to unwind in after the hustle and bustle of Tirion. The onsen spring, large enough for himself and perhaps two others, was located at the end of a small, closed-off meadow that was challenging to find for anyone not familiar with it.

Maedhros liked not only the spring's restorative properties, but also its privacy. Privacy that allowed him to take himself in hand whenever unwarranted thoughts of young Ñoldor princes with gold ribbons came to mind. Like now.

Findekáno. How he loved him, how he longed for him. Maitimo knew this love was shameful. Not only was Finno his male cousin, but so much younger than himself—not yet of age in fact. Findekáno. His shiny black hair contrasting so beautifully with his fair skin. His eyes the color of those deep blue gems Fëanáro sometime worked on. His plump pale lips just begging to be kissed, but probably never yet having received one.

Maitimo felt his member stir as his thoughts became more vivid, as he started imaging what lay beneath Findekáno's fine clothing. He knew he shouldn't think of his cousin in such a way. After all, he had watched the boy grow up, had even seen him presented to the Ñoldor after his birth. Now, all he could think of upon seeing young Finno was of sharing a bed with him and taking his virginity. Maitimo tried hard to suppress these strange desires. He had no idea where this perversion stemmed from.

Now, reclining in the hot spring, his mind refused to think of anything else. Instead, it delved deeper into the usual fantasy, dragging Maitimo along with it.

Maitimo liked to imagine he would be asleep in his chambers when Finno would come knocking. He would seem distressed, stammering and red-faced when asked what was wrong. He would place shaky hands on Maitimo's chest and stand on tiptoes to place a hesitant kiss on his lips. Finno would retreat and look up, trying to gauge his reaction.

The Maitimo sitting in the pool knew he should gently let Findekáno down, that he should tell him that they should at least wait. But by now his manhood was fully erect, and aching for touch. And it refused to let him forget sweet Finno.

Though Maitimo knew this was a slippery slope, though he knew it would draw him further into his sin, he gave in to his need—taking hold of his manhood as he imagined himself returning Finno's kiss, and all that that implied and foretold.

He would return the kiss, deepening it, tasting Findekáno on his lips—both salty and sweet. And then they would go further, Maitimo would palm the front of Finno's trousers, causing him to hiss with pleasure. He would ask for permission to continue before undressing him. First, Finno's cloak would fall to the floor quietly as a whisper. His tunic would follow. On and on it would go, until Finno would stand bare before Maitimo. Then, he would worship his body the way it deserved.

_Finno, my love. Finno!_

Maitimo couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his lips as his pleasure kept building, as he lifted himself slightly out of the water to feel the air on his cock, to be able to see the seed spurting from his tip once he came.

If Finno _had_ come to him at night, Maitimo would teach him about the pleasures of the flesh by stroking his arousal, by taking him in his mouth, while rubbing himself on his thigh.

He would hold on until Finno came, and then he would let himself go as well, also spilling on his cousin's belly. He would smear their seed together with his hand, then lick Finno completely clean.

The thought of tasting Finno's cum mixed in with his own brought him to the crest of his pleasure. Again he moaned Findekáno's name as the seed spurted from his thick cock.

It took a while for his heartbeat to slow down, for his breath to even out. It had been long since he had experienced such ecstasy. He only wished it could have been someone else in his thoughts. Dear Finno deserved better than to have a perverted cousin jerking off to his image in a secluded meadow. 


End file.
